


A Bit of Drarry

by Cherry_Coco_Berry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry fic. The story is (hopefully) better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> This, as stated in the tags and summary, is a Drarry fanfic. If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read. I don't' appreciate hurtful comments (I think they're called flames). Also, this is a drabble, only about 300-some words long.  
> Enjoy.

“Well Potter,” came Malfoy’s cold drawl from behind him as he sipped his pumpkin juice. Their fifth year of Hogwarts had just begun, it was their first breakfast back. The night previous had gone without any fights breaking out between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, so it was considered a success. All of the first years had learned of the legendary house rivalries and the almost-as-legendary rivalry between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. "I heard that you got laid over summer."

Harry choked on his juice as the hall went silent, having also heard this comment. They watched in fascination, morbidly waiting for the blows or curses to begin flying. The only movement happened as Ron spun around from his seat beside his friend. He opened his mouth to insult the boy when Harry silently held up his hand in a plea for him to not say anything. A smug smirk slowly stretched over on Ron's face, he knew that Harry would dish out worse than what he was dealt.

"Can I know your source?" the Boy-Who-Lived replied, a teasing tone to his voice. He grinned and sat up straighter, green eyes sparkling.

"He's very reliable," Malfoy responded with the same teasing tone, leaning in closer so that their faces were only inches apart.

Potter gave a feline grin before grabbing the others silver-and-green tie. At the head table Professor Snape, a murderous glint in his black eyes, made to get up when the Headmaster motioned him to stay with an infuriating twinkle in his eye. The Gryffindor Golden Boy pulled at the tie, sending the Slytherin onto the bench beside him and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. As soon as the silver and green eyes closed, the room around them swelled with whispers of students and staff--going back to an immediate halt as the two broke apart.

Malfoy untangled his hand from the head of raven colored hair and draped his arm across the boys shoulders, lips puffy and a genuine smile on his face. Harry's head rested on his shoulder and a grin that made him look like the cat that ate the canary stretched across his cheeks. He glanced at the face above him and smiled an impish smile before asking, "So who was your source?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated and I will (probably) respond to them. If I get a chance. Again, please no flames. They aren't appreciated here, go find somewhere else.


End file.
